Sex Demons from HELL!
by Vin Deisel111
Summary: Read tha advenjures of Capt. Jack II (descendant of tes mighty Catpan Jack) as he battles the evil sex demons from hell. Lot's of tense actione, vary mature! (you must be an adolf to read, not chilled)
1. Chapter 1

Sex Demons from Hell

Authors notes: This story is veru sexy and if your young you shouldnt read this beccuas it has very sexy mature content.

Te mighty Capt. Jack (Capt. s short for captain) sat at the weel, of his big Spaceshuip!

It qas very big ship about one mile log. Fapt. Jack kept all hos sexy bitches in prisen cells aboard the ship. Todsay when he was sitting at the whoel, he thought "G it soure is boring arounf here" I should gi fuyk some hot babes" he sayed. So he whent down tha stairs to the prison and found a hot girl.

She had lushious breast and bouncy bottom. She was a little chub but Jack thoguh she cute! So he awpened up the cell and saied to her "comb hear and let jack sex wiht you". She cold not resits becuza he was soooo sexy ans good looking.

She was weaing skirt and she bend over for Jock to put his sizeable (my dadd taought me this word today) dick in her, he entered throigh her skirt, jack vas still wearing cool sexy trousers but his peeanus riped throgh thm and entered her vigirna.

He was sexing her reilly hard snd she qas moanna reaaly loud "Oh wow Captain you are good with your tool!" Yes said capt. "Jack I am a builder" so I use my tools good' Jack then went and did huis job and built a house on top of her because he hav his job as builder but he also realy good at sexing so he build the hous on her while giving her his big stick.

Then she cumed 10 million times in on 1! Second and she was fery vatsified and also she had hoise built on her sexy smooth back. Then Capt. Jack also cum and he filled the room with a litle bit of come on floor going up to their ankles. The chuby girl sliped and fell on tha ground and started tp choke on all his coim. The great Captoin JOC.K tried to rescue her but sheh drowned in hos cume.

But tahn…! Jack hard noise on the intercum system – "ALART ALERT, WARNING SEXY SEX DEMONeS From HELL have ENTERED THE SHIP"

OH NO! "said jack" "WHhat will I do about this?"

THe jack went to his armry to foind a gun. The gums were besid his builder tools. He had a hammer, a shuvvel, a rench and a dril. He picked up a AK-47 (A Ruzian gun) ans also sum grenades!

"I woll kill these evil sex damons!"

What will JJock do? Are the demons sexy? Can he sex kill them? FIND OUT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Sex demons from hell chapter 2

CApt. Jack ran through the ship looking for tha sex damons from hell.

But becuz the ship is so biig he had to run around it a lot before he fond sex demon. There were two of them anb the had really reilly big boobs. IT had an eval aura on it. Te mighty capt. Jck was nervois and he whas gripping his AK gun hard. Than he opened fire on the big sexy monstar deman. It has tentacle legs and woman upper boady. It had a purple vagina because most of its skinn was puple. It had red ayes but the were vary pretty too a tha same tim.

SHE/IT had long hair and Jack loiked it but he had to kill it

Maybe wath sex

So he was shooting her wth his gun thwn he want to shot her wth his big dick gun.

The monster roared sexly then fell on it side. Jack run over to it and put has big willy in iys vigna tthen monster moaneddd "ahhh captian jack your filling me with yore willy"

Her vagina was viry big, theree matres long, but Capt. Jack's peeanus was four metres big so he was destroying herr.

"the monster cried" OHhhhh Captain jock please help me

I "don't" want to be a bad eval daimon but tha evil power make me evill. "BUT YOU hav fried my with your penus powers!" CAPT. Jack said "well I always bring the roght tool far the job. I am a builder afte rakl"

Then she said " PPLES caption jick! Help ma sisters the are trapped beh evil poqwers and made te to evil thingss" the are 8 of the sex demons just like this one

Okah, yur cute said jack nicely. I will help you with ma big peniss. Sah tehn she was grateful so she socked on his willu which when down her throat he stated to cume.

"OH noq im a cumin he shouted" his sperm was so powerful that it went all tha way down to her vajeen and made heh pregnet. "oh no" he saided. Than he sat don and thought to himself two thongs!11!

THOS Things were: "I'm gonan need help wit this" and "am really hunger right now for a food"

So he pulled out his phwn and dialled a number…

… belp blep bleep bpleep

…

…

"Hello is this John Cena?" (hah see a told you tthis was wrestling fan fic)

…

"yes that's right john, pls bring me steak. I'm hungary!" – jack laughed

"okay see ya". He hung up

Now jack must free the sex daymons sexy seven sisthers who are inficted with evil.

Find out next time if he can do It with tah help of jone cena and oh will he get his steak? Find out nect time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy sex demans from hell chapter 3

Capt Jack was stondin around wayting for John Cena to arrive wit he steak wen he hear noise

Boing Boing Boing Boing!!!!????

He turnad arund only to see Lots of daymons coming towards him Raymond...

the were not the soisters he should free from teh evil power.

 _These are monster minion with big breast. He was worry becuze he didn't know if he wood de able teh sex tham all at once._

However?! Before he coid do anniething !!!! He whas surround

He tried to whent over them but they push him duown so he rip big dick out sexy trouser and pump it liek shotgun. A group of they fly back but moer quickly cum to him because he so so sexy and everybody in galaxy love him because Capt Jack is stronk, brav, pooerful, big dick, cute bum, mangos like horse, bouncy castle.

Sudenelee when he state to worry, all is Dave as sudden burst throguh wall of spaceship and John Cena music starts to play from somewhere

John

Cena cume in on horseback and he had jumped down on platform besid the our favoright Captain.

John Ceyna was complartel naked and he had two penises anb the werr both as big as Capt Jick's hefty fuck-machine (this a word that I invent to mean peeanus).

Teh Leader of tha sex minions (Sergant Gru) was so suprise by John Cena coming in that he told the minions "We must fight tem harder now!!!"

They have determination. A Valuebill quality in Pepole ñ...

But they are no match. All of sudden, Capt Jockk and John Cena high five eachother twice so they high ten each oth and then they both furiously pump there big dik guns till they start to cum everywharr over the sex minions big boobis and face.

they bukkake them toe death and the two big men are happy.

JOHN CENA BRING THE STEAK!!!!1

John Cena had stake for TeHs mighty jack so it was good. They eat and have good time becuss they have steamy sex with Sergeant Gru. Cena put willy in his bum hole and other in mouth. Jack put his willu in bellybutton hole because no otjer holes were left and For save the day, John deserved both.

some people think it weird because dargent Dru is boy but I think the wrong anb my sister who is teacher say that trying new things is impourtent so I thoghuh I should try it in my story.

Let me knuw what yo guys think in comment down blow

As they enjoy eating teh shrek they have cooked, they thank God for meal but sudden!!!!!

they get phown call... a mystery voice say to Beloved Capt Jike: "I will no let you stop ma plan! it will susseed cause i am teh real sexyest man in the universe with my long silver hair, the voice said"

Whore could this mystery voce be?

But what does he whant?

WHO IS HE?

SILVER HAir?

Time to fine OUT? nex chaptair with are heroes!!

"despacho de abogados" - Despacito

This is quoTe form a famoose filosopher called Despacito and it mens: "Alway b ready for war, it may cum at any Tim". A guy I talk to on kik told me aboit it


	4. Chapter 4 - finale

chapter 4 - finallll

The man on da phone was Sephiroth he is sexy man this is a preqaul to any storys with spethiroth in then becasue it makes him seem like a strong Mysterio character. tha END

 _FIN_


End file.
